The Streak
by Tiny Green Ninja Frog
Summary: A drinking contest. A day the town of Hazzard won't soon forget. The Duke boys. They all have something in common, but you gotta read it to find out what happens!


**Here's a quick one-shot that I thought up after reading a part in my Q&A fic. So yeah, that's where this came from. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Streak

It was a typical day in Hazzard County. Birds were singing, bees buzzing from flower to flower and the Boars Nest was full of chatter. It was happy hour at the small town bar, and people from all over the county were there enjoying a cold, watered down beer. Two particular young men were enjoying them a little too much.

Bo and Luke Duke, cousins, were sitting at a table, chugging down beer after beer. The two of them had bet the other that they could drink more then the other could without getting drunk. Being competitive, they both accepted the other's challenge to see who could drink more before getting drunk.

So far, Bo was actually winning, much to everyone's surprise. Truth was, Bo had ordered apple juice and managed to make it seem like beer. Luke however, was drinking the real stuff. Laughing at the drunken look on Luke's face, Bo finished off his glass, then sat it down. "Well cousin, looks like I win."

"I d..don't thhhink sssoo." Luke slurred.

"Sorry Luke, but your drunk and I'm not." Bo replied. Luke looked at him, giving him a drunken glare.

"Fffine. I..I'll jussst leave." Luke slurred, getting up. He swayed on his feet before stumbling out the door. Shaking his head, Bo got up and followed him. Seeing Luke attempt to get in the General Lee, Bo couldn't help but laugh. Walking over, he helped Luke get in before going around the driver's seat and climbing in. Starting the engine, Bo backed out and decided to go to town to get some stuff for their uncle. Along the way, Luke started to sing, making Bo laugh at him.

"Oooohhh Susannah!" Luke sang, getting off key real fast. Bo shook his head and turned on the radio to block out Luke's terrible singing, only to find that was a bad idea. As soon as a song came on, Luke started singing along, only he was terrible. Using his elbows to steer, Bo plugged his ears with his index fingers, blocking out most of the racket.

Eventually, they arrived in town, much to Bo's relief. After parking and ordering Luke to stay put, Bo got out and headed for the small convenience store, Ruebottoms.

Luke watched Bo leaving and sat back. He fiddled around with his shirt buttons for a bit, before getting bored. Sitting up, Luke climbed out of the General.

Looking around, Luke thought it was to hot out and decided to take off his shirt. No one paid any attention, mainly since that wasn't unusual for a man to do. However, Luke still felt to warm and decided to take his boots, socks and pants off. Eventually he was standing in nothing except his boxer shorts, his clothes scattered on the ground.

Looking around again, Luke started to walk off, actually getting some people's attention this time. Several young women stopped what they were doing and stared at the near naked Duke boy. Luke paid them no mind as he walked around town, letting his drunken mind do what it pleased. A few minutes after Luke took off, Bo came outside, carrying a couple of bags full of groceries. Not seeing Luke in the General, he frowned. Putting the bags in the back, Bo saw Luke's clothes and sighed. Looking around, he tried to spot his cousin, knowing it wouldn't be hard to spot him. Sure enough, Bo spotted him on the other side of the street, goofing off. In fact, Luke was standing in front of a window, dancing awkwardly. Smacking his forehead, Bo was actually embarrassed. Bending down, Bo gathered Luke's clothes and walked over to him. "Lukas K. Duke!"

Luke stopped his little jig and looked around. Seeing Bo approaching, he laughed, then took off running, stumbling as he went. Sighing, Bo ran after him, knowing if Rosco caught his cousin, Luke would be in some trouble.

Not thinking clearly, Luke started to skip down the sidewalk, making Bo even more embarrassed. Already everyone around had stopped to watch and most everyone was laughing. After running around the square, Luke had managed to get a good distance ahead of Bo. Because of his run, Luke was once again uncomfortably warm. Stopping, Luke looked down at himself, then did the unthinkable. He bent over and slipped his boxers off, throwing them to the side. With a drunk grin, Luke took off running again, everyone in town getting more of a view then they wanted, though the younger women were watching, giggling at the sight of Luke Duke streaking through town. Shortly after, Bo made it to the spot Luke had stopped and bent over to catch his breath. Seeing the discarded boxer shorts, Bo groaned irritably. He was now more determined to catch his older cousin before he got them both into serious trouble. Although, it was now unlikely Bo would get out of this without getting a lecture and possibly the switch.

Shaking his head, Bo took off after Luke again.

While Luke was running, he started to dance again, making everyone burst out laughing again. This time Cooter came out of his garage to see what the commotion was about. Seeing the youngest Duke running down the sidewalk, clothes in his hands, Cooter looked ahead of him, spotting Luke dancing down the street. "Oh boy." Cooter laughed. Walking out, he decided to go help Bo out.

"Hey Bo!"

Bo stopped and looked back, seeing Cooter.

"Cooter, am I glad to see you! I need help catching Luke!"

"I can see that buddyroe. May I ask what the heck is he doing?"

"He's drunk."

"Drunk? Well, that explains it."

"Yeah and he's going to get us both into trouble."

"You got that right. Lets go get him then."

Nodding, Bo took off again, Cooter going the other way. Luke stopped and looked around. Seeing Bo and Cooter trying to surround him, he took off running across the street, disappearing into the courthouse.

Inside, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, was brushing down his basset hound, Flash. When the doors flew open, Rosco jumped in surprise, making strange, incoherent noises.

"Luke Duke! What're you doing?" Rosco exclaimed, stuttering when he saw Luke was naked as a jaybird. Turning away quickly, Rosco yelled for his deputy, Enos Strait. Enos came running, turning away when he saw Luke. "Enos you dipstick! Arrest that Duke boy for indecent exposure!" Rosco ordered. Enos stuttered, but did as he was told. He looked away as he slapped the cuffs on Luke's wrists.

"Sorry Luke, but your under arrest." Leading the dark haired man down the stairs, Enos walked him over to a cell and put him inside after uncuffing him. He then went about finding a blanket for him to cover himself with.

Meanwhile, Bo and Cooter were running into the courthouse, having seen Luke go inside. Spotting Rosco, Bo walked over. "Rosco, did Luke come in here?"

"Yes he did. And he's been arrested." Rosco said matter-of-factly.

"I was afraid of that." Bo sighed. "Can I take him his clothes?" Rosco looked at him, then nodded.

"Go on, then get outta here 'fore I arrest you too."

Nodding, Bo headed downstairs, sighing when he saw Luke passed out on the cot.

Enos saw Bo and stopped him.

"Sorry Bo, but you gotta leave."

"Enos, I got Luke's clothes." Bo said.

"Oh. Ok then." Enos said, unlocking the cell. Bo entered, shaking his head as he started to dress his cousin. When that was done, Bo left the cell, knowing Luke wouldn't be allowed to go until he was sober. Walking back upstairs, Bo was met by Cooter.

"Never let that boy get drunk again."

"Believe me, I won't." Bo said. "Well, I better get back to the farm and tell Uncle Jesse what happened."

"Alright. I'll see ya later buddyroe." Nodding, Bo left the courthouse and headed home.

After telling Jesse about what happened in town, Bo ended up getting a lecture and the switch, like he figured he'd get. Going to bed that night, with a sore backside to boot, Bo learned his lesson about drinking contests. At least, with beer. With a sigh, Bo closed his eyes, falling asleep a short time later.

The next day, Bo headed to town to pick up Luke, the bail money in his pocket. Arriving at the courthouse, Bo parked and got out, heading inside. He gave the money to Enos, who led Bo downstairs to get Luke.

Luke was sitting on the cot, his head pounding. Hearing people coming, he looked up, glad to see Bo. After Luke was out, Bo put an arm around his shoulder. "Cousin, your in a lot of trouble."

"Why? What'd I do?" Luke asked, not remembering the day before.

"Well, lets just say, you gave everyone in town quite a show yesterday."

"I did?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't think I wanna know then."

"You don't." With that, Bo and Luke walked out of the courthouse, heading for the General. After getting in, Bo headed back home.

When they got home, Bo got out and helped Luke out before heading inside. Jesse was in the kitchen, waiting for them, Luke not liking the look on his face. While Bo left the room, Luke stopped and looked at his uncle.

"Boy, you best be getting your rear end out to that woodshed right now." Jesse said firmly. Luke bit his lip and went outside, Jesse following. After telling Luke he did and giving him the switch, Jesse made Luke go inside. Bo had gone to their room, and was looking through a magazine when Luke came in.

"He told you, didn't he?" Bo asked, noticing the look on Luke's face.

"Uh huh." Luke said, lying down. There was a moments silence that was broken by Bo.

"Ya know, it was pretty funny."

Luke looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Was not."

"Yeah it was. Especially when you got the attention of every girl in town. Heh, I bet you'll be getting dates left and right after this."

Luke watched him, then chuckled. "Yeah, I reckon your right."

"I know I am." Bo grinned. Luke smirked and threw a pillow at the younger man. Bo laughed and threw it back at him. Shaking his head, Luke chuckled and put the pillow under his head. Chuckling, Bo went back to his magazine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!** **Please review and tell me what you think! The lizard gang will appreciate the reviews too! **


End file.
